


Confronting a Fear

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: marvel stories [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Father!Tony Stark, Gen, Humour, Or an attempt at least, ducks are frickin' evil!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: Reader suffers through a fear alongside her father, the superhero Iron-Man.





	Confronting a Fear

**Author's Note:**

> The summary's terrible but thank you for choosing to read it anyway! :D

Ducks were terrifying, absolutely and completely terrifying. Their quacks seemed to echo in your mind, like some horror-movie worthy lullaby, and as they swam about idly, you had the sudden, heart-pounding fear that maybe, just maybe, they were suddenly going to come racing over at you, quacking as they ran like hell on webbed feet.  
  
Yes, you were scared. Absolutely, but trying to tell your father about that little fact was proving to be a difficult situation. Every time you shook your head or tried to pull your hand free or drag him away with you, Tony would just shake his own head and pull you harder towards the menacing swimmers.

"Please, daddy." You tried, but he wouldn't listen. He seemed too intent on putting you through hell by confronting the ducks.  
  
He knew of your fear. That was partially the reason he had decided to take you to the local beautiful park, (the other reason being you had begged and begged him, and promised if he took you, you'd shut up). He wanted you to confront those fears, get rid of them while you were still young, and he wanted you to do that by passing some bread to the ducks, but you didn't want to- well you did, but you didn't... It was confusing, alright! You just wanted to get away from the ducks, was that so much to ask for?  
  
Suddenly, Tony stopped and turned, kneeling down beside you, causing you to stop tugging his hand. You froze as you stared wide-eyed up at him, into that half-annoyed, half-reassuring look of his.

"Honey, how about we make an agreement?" He asked, and your eyes immediately lit up at the opportunity to make a deal, because usually, it meant either ice cream or spending more time with your father, both of which were good enough for you.  
  
You nodded, waiting for him to reply, and Tony smiled, saying, "How about you throw some bread at the ducks and then we'll get some ice cream?" You didn't waste any time in nodding your head, a huge smile beaming brightly onto your face. Your father gave a tiny smile back and stood up again, holding his hand out to you, which you took hesitantly. Taking a deep breath, you slowly walked over to the lake, going just a little closer than you'd like.  
  
Still, no amount of ice cream would prepare you for what happened next. It was supposed to be a simple thing; you would throw the pieces of bread for the ducks to eat, and then you'd walk off. It didn't turn out like that. Instead, the ducks, upon seeing the bread, swam out of the lake and started paddling up to you, which completely startled you to the point of being frozen.  
  
As the ducks neared you, your heart pounded hard in your dress, your breathing getting faster and faster, and you could just barely hear your father saying, "Throw the bread, (Y/N)!" You couldn't though, fear froze your limbs to your side, the bread clenched tightly in your fist. Eventually a quack startled you, snapping you out of your thoughts, and before you knew it, you were off running, the hungry ducks chasing after you, (or, well, the bread).  
  
"Drop the bread!" Tony called out but his child seemed deaf to anything but the quacks. He sighed as he watched his child run off, the ducks paddling as fast as their webbed-feet would allow them after the young person, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He loves his sweet child, but honestly. Removing his fingers, he opened his eyes to look at how far his child had gotten, and noticed they hadn't gotten that far.  
  
_Well, I'm a hero and I save people, even from ducks_ , Tony thought and chuckled lightly as he took off running, ready to save his child from the 'menacing bread-lovers'.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
